bush_and_looneyfandomcom-20200213-history
What I've Become
'''" " '''is the twenty-forth and final episode of The Walking Coots. After the word on the playground grapevine says that dandelions are the cootie panacea, Looney Lion orchestrates missions to find the first dandelion of newly arriving springtime. It takes place March 21, 1991. Plot The episode starts off with "Forever Young" by Bob Dylan, but sung by Audra Mae, and what all the characters begin playground doing. Looney is sharpening a piece of wood, obviously not making much progress. Otty Otto is exiting the blacktop, but before he does, he hugs Little-Kitty Furball, knowin that he is immune before he steps onto the woodchips. Bush Longtail has a soda pop bottle in his hands inside of the monkey-bar cage base and is making Mousey and Mousepod Moos and Rhiny Horen laugh in times of turmoil. Pawprint Elec is looking outside the cage and Dee Macko approaches him from behind; they both smile. Kitty Concert is doing pull-ups on the top bar of the cage. Above him, Skipper Slyde has binoculars and he is keeping his eyes out for coots. Just outside, Puppychow Bryant, Armadillo Gonzales, and BedBear Thompson are gravely constructing a necropolis for fallen soldiers, but Puppychow and Armadillo laugh when BedBear falls asleep. Howard Elliot is shown inside his teacher's room writing an equation on the blackboard while Finn Falore, Eelface Eelian, Flickers St. Frog, Walter Wobberson, and Billy Gruff are doing similar equations on pieces of paper in desks. Holly Henderson is doing a ritual with Little-Kitty, Amber Foxx, Angel Pirfexyun, Nala Lion, and many others. The song ends and it transitions back to the monkey-bar cage. The episode fades out with "Forever Young" again being sung, but after forty minutes of disaster. At the tetherball court, Holly, Angel, and the other coots are issuing Little-Kitty her punishment by making her punch herself in the face many times. In the classroom, Eelface, Flickers, and Billy are all saluting to Howard and Walter as Finn waves Howard's flag in the center. Outside in the necropolis, Armadillo and BedBear are hugging sadly over Puppychow's and Rhiny's "graves". Atop the cage, Skipper is wiping a wound from his forehead, and under him, Kitty finds himself too weak and sad to do anymore pull-ups. Pawprint is again onlooking through the cage and when Dee approaches him, they both bow their heads solemnly. In the cage, Mousey and Mousepod sigh as they hang the empty soda bottle in honor of the fallen Bush. Otty sits curled up in a corner, recollecting what has happened and viewing pictures of Bush and Little-Kitty. Back to the necropolis in a different area, Looney sits next to Bush's "grave" again sharpening a piece of wood. He glances back at the grave, and in realization, begins to weep into his legs. Trivia *This episode features one of the least amount of "deaths" in Looney's Anti-Cootie Group. The only ones are Bush, Puppychow, Rhiny, and the closely associated but not apart of the group, Howard and Walter. Category:The Walking Coots Episodes Category:The Walking Coots Category:First Cootie Outbreak Category:Episodes